terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Grav Mine
Grav Mine Overview The Grav Mine Is a craftable Hardmode Throwing Weapon. When used, the player throws a small blue projectile that resembles a light blue landmine which is affected by gravity. Upon hitting a block or target, the Grav Mine beeps and flashes. Should the player right-click while holding the Grav Mine, a blue ring will form around the target. When it pulses, cyan shockwaves will appear outside the ring. These shockwaves will shrink until they touch the blue ring. The shockwaves will pull enemies inside their radius towards the blue ring (Not effective on Bosses). When the shockwaves hit the ring, the enemy inside the ring takes damage. if enemies pulled towards the target hit the ring, they take 50% damage. If an enemy dies under the ring's effect, the nearest two enemies will be ring'ed. Crafting # 10 Souls of Gravity # 5 Refined Vortex Fragments # 99 Landmines. -At an Ancient Manipulator Weapon Overview In Game: "You can feel yourself attracted to the Mine. Hope you aren't becoming a Minesexual" -Flavor Text Grav Mine * 70 Damage (True) * Variable Knockback * 0% Crit Chance * Fast Speed * Rarity Red (10) * Sell for 20 Gold. "Throw at an enemy to attach the mine to it. Right click while holding to inflict hit targets with ring'ed, causing a ring to appear around the target. The ring gathers a shockwave around it causing enemies nearby to gravitate towards the ring'ed enemy. Up to 5 mines can be active at any time. Every time an enemy is killed under the debuff "Ring'ed", the ring will spread to the nearest two targets. Does not work on bosses" -Tooltip Trivia * Due to the way Grav Mines work, an infinite number of rings can be generated as long as you kill ring'ed enemies and that there are a lot of enemies to allow the rings to spread. * Enemies with 100% KB resist will still be pulled, as long as they're not classified as bosses. This allows you to pull minibosses with minimal effort * There can only be a maximum of 5 Grav Mines active at any given time. This prevents you from easily stringing multiple kills, due to how Mine damage is calculated for this weapon. * As the number of rings increases, the gravity effect becomes much less powerful. * Enemies that are ring'ed take only 10% of the damage dealt to them. This is for the ability to keep the gravity effect for a long time. * For every extra enemy ring'ed after the first one, the total damage reduction ring'ed enemies have is upped from 90% DR (Since said enemies only take 10% damage) by 1%, totalling 91% DR. Effective only for the first 5 ring'ed enemies, for a total of 95% DR. This makes it harder to sustain more and more kills, causing the ring number to eventually drop. * Gravity is stronger near the ring. * Reference to an IDPD's gravity grenade, from the game Nuclear Throne, by Vlambeer.